There's Little Substance in Fate
by quillsand
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been hiding their soulmarks from each other since forever. It's easier than facing the truth- that they might not be soulmates after all. Ron/Hermione Soulmate AU!


_A/N: I've always wanted to write a Romione Soulmate AU (because not enough of them exist, let's face it) and this was written for reigulus on tumblr, whose birthday it was a few days ago. Happy Birthday Charlotte! ^-^ It's definitely angstier than intended (isn't everything) but I really like how it turned out and I was thinking of extending it maybe, to a full length massive one shot type of thing (more on that at the bottom tho) Enjoy!_

* * *

It happens accidentally one day. They're in her bedroom, exchanging gentle kisses, when Ron's lips detach themselves from hers to trail down her neck.

He's heard that girls enjoy this sort of stuff, but when he tugs the neckline of her shirt down to reach her collarbone, Hermione let's out a squeal and moves away from him, as if stung.

An apology is waiting on Ron's lips, " _I'm sorry I pushed you too far, I shouldn't have assumed…"_ But then he sees. And it makes his heart stop.

Hermione's quick to tug her shirt back up over the tiny part of her chest he'd exposed, but it's too late. Ron's already seen the tiny, star shaped soulmark just below her left collarbone.

Now they're both left to acknowledge the truth- It's different to his.

They've been ignoring the matter for a while, actually.

Hermione keeps insisting that it doesn't matter, that a tiny mark shouldn't dictate their lives, that they'll stay together whether they're soulmates or not. However, she still insists that they're not to know- something about it being _'easier that way'_.

So Ron had accepted it and that had been that. They were to remain blissfully oblivious until they were of an age to have their soulmarks removed (A pricey operation, Ron thinks, but maybe one day, if he could afford it).

That way, they'd never have to know. That way they'd never have to make a decision.

But now- now that plan's all wrong. Ron has seen Hermione's soulmark- and it's not the same as his.

She looks to him, her expression unreadable.

"I… err." He tries desperately, searching for something to say. "Hermione, I had no idea that's where… I should have, well, I don't know but…" He trails off and rakes a hand through his hair agitatedly.

Hermione's voice is small, "Did you… You saw it, right?"

Ron doesn't know how she expects him to answer. He considers lying for a minute- send them both back to blissful oblivion- but he can't bring himself to. "Er- yeah. I did, yeah."

"And?" prompts Hermione. Her expression is terrified.

Ron knows this is the moment they've been trying to avoid, and his heart breaks to see the hope in her eyes.

Hope he now has to shatter.

"I… Hermione, I…" Ron stumbles over his words, unable to articulate a sentence in the knowledge that it could break them. Instead he rolls the leg of his trouser up to the knee so she can see the leaf shaped mark above his shin. "I'm sorry, love."

Hermione stares at his mark for a long time before she nods and bows her head. He doesn't need to hear the sniffles to know that she's crying, especially when his own tears threaten to spill.

It's a long time before one of them asks the inevitable.

"What now?" Hermione asks, and despite all of her talk about not letting the marks dictate their lives, she sounds cornered and afraid, like she's lost and has no idea which way to go.

Ron's voice is thick when he speaks, but he tries to remain reassuring. "Now we… I guess we have a choice to make." the words hurt to say, the simple fact that this might be it for them weighing itself in every syllable.

Hermione nods, her expression all too familiar. It's the expression she wore a lot in the tent when they were searching for horcruxes all those months ago- her battle face.

"I love you," she says, and Ron lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, glad that at least that hasn't changed. "And this is- This is… unfortunate, but…" Here she stops speaking and brings her shaking hand up to wipe her eyes. Ron can see she's steeling herself to make the decision, but then she takes a deep breath and looks him straight in the eye. "I think… I think I don't care.

"I've always said that I think there's little substance in fate, and Ron, I doubt I could _ever_ love anyone as much as I love you, soulmate or not. So, if you're willing, I'd say let's… Let's throw caution to the wind because _I love you_ damnit, and there's no one else I'd rather have as my not-soulmate." She pauses for a moment in deliberation, and Ron's worried that she'll take it all back, change her mind. But then she smiles and just says, "Fuck this whole soulmates thing, if you're not my soulmate then I don't _want_ a soulmate."

Ron laughs at that, the smile that had been threatening to take over his face since she started speaking finally making a show.

He just has to tell her now, the words rushing to escape his mouth. He feels like he may explode if he doesn't let them. "I love you so fucking much, Hermione Granger."

She blushes, and a giggle escapes her lips, a sound that grows and grows until they're both heaving with laughter.

Once they've stopped Hermione turns to him. "That wasn't a proper answer." she protests.

Ron frowns in good humour, "To be fair, you didn't ask a proper question."

Hermione pouts, "Fine then. I want to stay with you, even though you're not my soulmate. Sound good?"

And now Ron does smile, the kind of smile that's the product of seven years of worrying off of his shoulders, "That sounds _bloody brilliant_ , thanks."

Hermione beams, and it's all Ron can do not to kiss her there and then.

In that moment, Ron decides that fate doesn't really matter. As long as he has Hermione next to him- fate, destiny, whatever the hell you want to call it- none of it could never matter as much as she does.

* * *

 _A/N: I know I took a different approach with this and it just follows a personal headcanon of mine that Ron and Hermione aren't actually soulmates (maybe that's because I don't believe in soulmates but still) I love the idea of them having to work for what they've got, because for me that's what makes them such a perfect couple y'know. I like the fact that they work, despite the odds, and this is an embodiment of that idea really._

 _So yeah! Let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see it extended maybe? (Which would probably happen over at AO3) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
